


Sleepover

by FiccyMcGee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccyMcGee/pseuds/FiccyMcGee
Summary: You know when static electricity sparks between you and the nearest person? You both get a hell of a shock, just one feels it a split second before the other one...It's kinda like THAT.





	Sleepover

It took Bucky a full minute after pulling off his shirt to notice that Steve was staring.

It took Steve another full minute to notice Bucky _noticing_.

His eyes lifted to meet Buckys and Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see, Rogers?"

He was really mostly kidding about the ogling.

Bucky's trademark sass was returning in small doses, and the fact that he freely and more frequently gave Steve familiar rations of shit like the old days, had made Steve's heart swell. So Bucky always took whatever chance he could to razz him.

He smirked as he threw his shirt in the hamper next to what had become "his side" of the bed. Then he unzipped and dropped the tac pants he was about to replace with pajamas.

Bucky and Steve had shared a bed more times than not over their younger years and it was always (almost always) totally innocent (except that one time as early teenagers, but who doesn't get a little curious at that age) so it was automatically understood (at least between them, if not their teammates) that while Bucky was recovering, he would stay by his friend, as close as necessary for comfort and safety, to the point that they woke up draped over each other because who cares... it was comfortable.

Bucky didnt think much of that little eyebrow waggle he gave Steve, because he was sure, absolutely sure, that if Steve was staring at his bare chest, it was just to catalog his scars, or assess the differences in muscle structure from before the Winter Soldier days. You know, For Science.

But at Buckys quip, Steve had looked away guiltily, skin turning red. Not the usual Steve Rogers reaction to what he thought was an obvious joke.

"Hey. What's the matter."

"Nothin', Buck. Just..." he was fidgeting with the sheet on the other side of the bed. "Y'know, maybe I'll take the couch tonight..."

"You hate the couch, and I'll get cold. What's up with you?"

Steve met Bucky's eyes and cleared his throat, he motioned like he was going to answer but glanced down to Buckys chest again, and looked away just as quickly. He shook his head, and muttered something, skin going impossibly redder.

Bucky's jaw slowly dropped open as a long overdue realization saw an opening and clawed it's way to the surface of his mind. That was not an assessing look. Not cataloging injuries.... That was cant-help-sneaking-a-look-and-being-embarassed-to-have-done-it.

Apparently Steve DID like what he saw.

And Bucky's breath left his lungs in a hurry, because while Steve had his head turned in embarrassment, Bucky let his eyes trail down Steve's body, and... not only was it physically _evident_ that Steve liked what he saw, Bucky suddenly realized... he _loved_ that Steve liked it.

Until this very moment, he hadnt thought... hadnt even entertained the smallest notion, that Steve might find him attractive, and actually, now that he was thinking about it, might have found him attractive for a while. He was remembering looks and conversations that may have meant something a little different if they'd really allowed for further scrutiny, but those were definitely different times, and...

is that somehow a factor in why those stupid girls they took out never appreciated Steve back then? He was always such a good guy, and handsome in his own way... Yeah, frail, but thats not his fault, and he had those artists hands with those slender but strong fingers, and ocean blue eyes and-

...Fucking hell why was Bucky's skin tingling all of a sudden...

"Uhm... Steve?"

"I'm gonna go sleep on the-"

"No, you're not."

"What?" Steve glanced back up to meet Buckys eyes and found his friend with nervous anticipation in his body language.

"You got something you wanna say." 

It was not a question.

Steve swallowed hard. "Don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"Nothin, Buck. Just... Think I'm gonna-"

"No, you should definitely say it, Stevie. Pretty sure now's a really good time."

Steve held his gaze, hands vibrating with anxiety, but the look on Buckys face was so ... how could Steve ever resist that look. He'd confess anything to that look... "I dont know if..." He took a breath " I... I'm a afraid to find out what you might say back."

Bucky sighed. He shook his head, but smiled a little mischievously. Slowly, very _pointedly_, he drawled out, "You might be surprised, Rogers, at all the things I suddenly wanna say to you." 

Steve looked about as confused as if he'd been slapped with a fish.

"I'm real sorry, Pal." Bucky said, still smiling.

"For what?"

"Not figuring sooner..."

"Figuring what?"

"How we felt, y'know, BEFORE-"

"I... what are you saying? Before what?"

"Before... Everything? Before the war. Before the Serum..." He laughed. This was too ridiculous. Bucky had apparently wanted Steve since he was a skinny, back-ally scrapper with charcoal stained fingers, and he was pretty sure by now that Steve was sweet on him then too, but it had somehow escaped BOTH their notice. "Neither of us figured us out back then" he was babbling "probably because it was a real bad time to be an... us, but somehow were here, now, after all the bullshit, when it's actually OK to be... an us" he gestured between them, "and you're telling me, after everything we've gone through, that you dont wanna hear what I'd say if you said 'Y'know what, pal? I've wanted to climb you like a fucking tree since 1934...'" 

Steve was tomato red, mouth agape, dick hard in spite of his utter mortification, and looking absolutely fucking lost because-

Bucky was now laughing so hard he was crying.

They were both just so, SO STUPID, and the memories just kept flooding back to Bucky and attaching themselves to emotions he apparently had since his teens, but never let himself actually feel, and then they were taken from him but now they were back and screaming five times louder in his head and taking up fifty times more space in his chest and FUCK IT life is (usually) short and he was not gonna waste any more of it-

Bucky dropped the sleep pants instead of pulling them on, climbed across the bed until he was upright on his knees, face to face with Steve... and pulled Steve by the back of his neck into a bruising kiss.

Steve resisted for all of 3 seconds until Buckys metal hand touched the small of his back and pulled hard, pressing the more... firm... parts of their bodies together. Steve gasped, giving bucky the opportunity (which he wasted no time in taking) to slide his tongue into Steve's mouth. 

And Steve... snapped.

Like a rubber band that had been wound too tight and finally broke.

He grabbed Bucky with both hands, gripping both ass cheeks hard enough to probably leave marks, lifting him slightly and then throwing him down on the mattress.

Steve pulled off his tshirt and dropped his sweats before crawling intently up his nearly naked friends body, tongue dragging across every muscle he could find on the way to his neck, where Steve stopped to suck the skin into a dark little bruise.

Bucky threw his head back, moaning, "Fuuuucking HELL, Stevie. How long ya been bottling this up?"

Steve answered by biting down on his shoulder at the same time he pressed himself harder against Bucky. "Apparently, for goddamn EVER, Buck. GODDAMN _EVER_. Ya wanna know what I *wasnt* gonna say earlier?" He pressed his hips down again, pulling another sound from Bucky, while he and nibbled at his earlobe. and couldnt see Buckys eyes flutter shut.

"Yeah... yeah, FUCK, I do..."

Steve whispered "Wanna get some coffee with me sometime?" 

Bucky blinked. "You..." 

Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt... Untill Steve started giggling against Buckys neck.

"You little shit." Bucky's jaw dropped but he was smiling. He pulled Steve up by his hair so he could look him in the eye "You were NOT gonna ask me-"

"On a date, Buck." He smiled the most loving smile that Bucky had ever seen. "Yes. I was going to ask you out."

Bucky stared. "You've known me for a hundred fucking years, and you were gonna ask me to COFFEE before-"

Steve interrupted quietly "I want you. I..." He swallowed hard "I actually JUST figured that out and... God you're... you're like a work of art. And I... love you. And shit, Buck, you were gonna climb into bed with me, and... I panicked." he paused to brush a strand of hair away from Bucky's sweetly incredulous face. "I always thought, when I got to this point with someone, that I'd have at least taken them out for coffee first." Steve smiled and gave a small shrug. "I've missed a lot of _firsts_, y'know. That one just felt... important for some reason."

And Buckys heart skipped several beats.

Oh FUCK.

He was SO in love.

Painfully in love with this old-fashioned, hopelessly romantic idiot punk, who absolutely OWNED his heart, and frankly any other organs and/or body parts he wanted to claim.

He reached up to cup Steve's cheek. "Stevie... I'll go with you for coffee. If you want. I mean if that's what you-" but Steve reached between them to stroke Bucky and the rest of his words disintegrated into out of order syllables.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, with breakfast, after you spend the rest of the night catching me up on all the years I DIDNT get to spend fucking the love of my life."

Oh. Ok.

Those words just came out of THAT MOUTH and HOLY HELL WHAT ELSE DOES BUCKY NOT KNOW ABOUT STEVE ROGERS MOUTH.

Bucky pushed up with his hips "ever done this before, Stevie?"

"Not once. Not with anyone. I know you have-"

"Never with a man. But _goddamn_, I'm up for giving it a go with you." He pulled Steve into a slow, exploring kiss. "I... dont have anything slick for... I dont use anything when I take care of myself." He kissed Steve again, "do you-"

"Yeah I do." He said quietly, blushing, and Bucky smiled against his lips, finding it hilarious and adorable that Captain America had just hotly admitted to really wanting to fuck all night, but got shy about jerking his own dick, which literally EVERY man everywhere does. "Its... in the bathroom. My cabinet..."

Bucky shifted to sit up and Steve pulled back to let him. When they were both situated, cross legged and facing each other, Bucky smiled. "Important question Rogers. You have to answer. And you have to be honest with me..."

Steve leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Ask away."

"How do you want your first time?"

He blushed harder and shrugged " I dont know what I'm doing." 

"Noted." He whispered, "So... what do you want to _try_?"

At Steve's silence, he took a deep breath and put all his cards on the table, " I'm willing to take it, Steve. Let you lay me out. I want to do that for you. I've never done that either, but I was taught a lot of biology, so I know a couple things that-"

"Biology?"

"Knowing the human body inside and out was... useful... in my previous line of work." He smiled a little sadly, "I'd really like to put that Intel to more satisfying use." He winked and Steve smiled at that, so Bucky continued "I mean it. If you want it, Stevie, I'll go clean up. Get ready for you."

Steve nodded, blushing. "You'll have to guide me."

"I can do that" he gave a little wink and a side smile, that made Steve forget how to breathe. When Steve finally gasped an inhale, Bucky laughed out loud.

"I'm so fucking glad you dont have asthma anymore, or we'd probably be in the hospital by now"

"Well," Steve said as he put his hands on either side of Bucky's face and kissed him tenderly "the night is young."


End file.
